The Most Important Person
by idratherbesailing
Summary: He never realized how important she was to him until he had to write that essay. [ hayner x olette ] [AU] [ oneshot ]


9.10.06--- 

Well, I'm trying something a little different. Yep, I'm trying a Hayner/Olette oneshot. I don't know why I chose this couple though. I just felt like it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! If this turns out good, maybe I'll write more oneshots containing this pair.

Also-- this is for my uberly awesome best friend since pre-k friend--Becky! Today's her birthday so I wanted to dedicate this to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any characters involved with it. Got it memorized? HAHA moving on.

----------------------

He was about to lose it. Her nagging voice was the only sound he heard. If he didn't love her, he'd probably murder her in any way possible. His love for her kept him sane. If only she loved him back though. She most likely only saw them as friends. And now, here they were in the Usual Spot, helping each other out on their papers; only as friends. They had to write a two hundred word essay about the most important person in their life. The brunette was almost with her paper, while the boy's pencil hadn't even made contact with the paper that laid in front of him.

"Hayner! You have to get this finished! It's due-" She was interrupted.

"Tomorrow, I know!" Hayner glared. "You've been bugging me about it for the past week, Olette! I'll get it done at some point, okay? Stop annoying me about it!"

A wave of sadness rushed into Olette's heart and it was shown on her face. She quickly picked up herself up, forcefully shoved her books and binder into her backpack, and stomped towards the exit. Hayner's face softened while he followed her halfway across the room. As she was leaving, it hit him that he just hurt the one he cared for, the one he loved. As way to vent his anger, he kicked the edge of the couch and yelled. He was about to pick up the binder and throw it across the room to then see his papers fly out, but then he paused. It then hit him. Again. He sat down and gave his wrist a workout.

-----------------------

"Well, Roxas, that was," Roxas nodded for the teacher to continue, "well written. Please sit down." Roxas shrugged and returned to his seat across from Hayner.

"You don't think that was weird, do you?"

Hayner shook his head, "Nuh-uh. It was pretty good. Oh, and tell your other half I said hi." Roxas rolled his eyes and sank into his chair while Hayner laughed at his friend.

"Hayner, why don't you come up and share your essay?" Hayner gulped. He had forgotten the fact that his paper was to be read out loud. "Did you even do it?"

"Yeah, I did it." Hayner said with attitude.

"Well, why don't you read it for us? Come on," He shot a glance at Olette. Her gaze was toward her desk as Hayner marched up to the front of the room. The stubborn blonde cleared his throat.

"The most important person in my life is Olette." Olette looked up, her expression shocked, "She's always been there for me, no matter what. I remember when we were little, I would get hurt, and she would make me feel better. Sure, she didn't always have a band-aid with her, but she would kiss my finger, and that would make me feel better. Olette has always been the more mature one. She would keep track of my money, my grades, my homework, everything. In return, I would carry all of her bags that contained clothes and whatnot. She would help me with my homework every day, and she still does. Olette's like a mom to me, but she's still a great friend. We would have fights every now and then, just like the other day. But we would always make up. I couldn't stay mad at her all my life. She's too important to ignore and not consider as a friend. Of course, she only thinks of me as friend, but I see her as the most beautiful girl ever. She's done so much for me throughout the years, and I don't know what I'd do without her. That's why Olette is so important to me."

Silence. Hayner was expecting this. He didn't care about the class's opinion though, just her's. Olette had a smile on her face. She quickly mouthed to him, "Thank you." Hayner cocked his head to the side, and Olette giggled.

"Hayner that was a very good paper. Thank you for sharing." Hayner nodded in response. He walked back to his seat, keeping his eyes on Olette. He would have to talk to her after class. Finally, after the long walk down the row, he slid into his chair. Another student read their essay but Hayner wasn't listening. He was just thinking about the brunette that he loved so much. His thoughts were then interrupted by Roxas.

"Man, that sounded really gay."

Hayner glared at him, "Shut the hell up."

---------------------

Hope you liked it! Reviews--- mucho love.

Happy _Birthday_ **Becky!**

**.kingdomheartsjunky.**


End file.
